elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elfen Lied French Voice Actors
This article lists the major voice actors in the French dub of the Elfen Lied anime. A full and international voice cast listing with all appearances, major and minor, can be found here. Voice Cast Julie Basecqz (Lucy/Nyuu) * Adventure Time - Lady Rainicorn * Air Gear - Nue * Inazuma Eleven - Silvia Woods * Magic Knight Rayearth - Umi Ryuuzaki * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Rarity * Naruto Shippuden - Chiyo * Rozen Maiden (series) - Tomoe Kashiwaba * Wolverine and the X-Men - Mystique/Raven Darkholme * Yugioh! Duel Monsters - Tea Gardner, Mokuba Kaiba * Yugioh! GX - Alexis Rhodes Alessandro Bevilacqua (Kouta) * Adventure Time - Peppermint Butler, Flambo * Gravity Falls - Lil Gideon * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Snips * NANA - Shinichi "Shin" Okazaki * Naruto Shippuden - Obito Uchiha * Yugioh! GX - Jaden Yuki Véronique Fyon (Yuka) * Adventure Time - Finn * Air Gear - Deathler Bartred, Rika Noyamano * Hello Kitty and Friends - Daniel * His and Her Circumstances - Yukino Miyazawa * Magic Knight Rayearth 2 - Aska * Rozen Maiden (series) - Nori Sakurada * Sakura Wars - Katsumi Fujji * Samurai 7 - Kirara Mikumari Cécile Boland (Mayu) * .hack//Roots - Shino * Jing: King of Bandits - Por Vora * Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament - Roselite Géraldine Frippiat (Nana) * Inazuma Eleven - Tori Vanguard * Initial D - Nao * Naruto Shippuden - Shizune * Rozen Maiden (series) - Suigintou David Manet as (Kurama) * Air Gear - Akira * Eureka Seven - Matthieu * Initial D - Iketani * Naruto (series) - Kotatsu Hagane * One Piece - Portgas D. Ace * Pokémon - James * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Frederic Downing * Rozen Maiden (series) - Laplace no Ma * Sakura Wars - Kayama * Samurai 7 - Rikichi * Yugioh! Duel Monsters - Tristan Taylor Martin Spinhayer (Bandou) * D.Gray-man - General Cross Marian * Naruto - Hiashi Hyuga * One Piece - Arlong * Rurouni Kenshin - Gohei Hiruma * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) - Shredder * Tokyo Godfathers - Gin * Wolverine and the X-Men - Beast/Hank McCoy * X-Men: Evolution - Apocalypse * Yugioh! Duel Monsters - Yami Marik Mathieu Moreau (Professor Kakuzawa, Satou) * D.Gray-man - Komui Lee * Naruto - Zabuza Momochi, Dosu Kinuta, Fugaku Uchiha * One Piece - Buggy, Kumadori * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Leon S. Kennedy * Space Captain Harlock - Harlock * Wolverine and the X-Men - Gambit/Remy Lebeau * X-Men Evolution - Gambit/Remy Lebeau Marie Van Ermengem (Arakawa) * Air Gear - Ryo Mimasaka * D.Gray-man - Road Camelot * High School of the Dead - Saya Takagi * One Piece - Tony Tony Chopper * Shin-chan - Shin-Chan Nohara Sophie Landresse (Shirokawa) * Air Gear - Noyama Mikan * Code Lyoko - Aelita Schaffer * D.Gray-man - Jasdavid * .hack//Roots - Ender * His and Her Circumstances - Maho Izawa * One Piece - Princess Vivi * Rozen Maiden (series) - Suiseiseki * Rurouni Kenshin - Megumi Gallery Julie_B.jpg|Julie Basecqz, Lucy's voice actor. Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article